Como ama una Mujer
Como ama una Mujer (English: How A Woman Loves) is Jennifer's fifth album and her first Spanish-language album released on March 27, 2007 on Epic Records. The album contains a remake of Jennifer's song "(Can't Believe) This is Me" from her previous album, "Rebirth" in 2005 with the Spanish-language version, "Porque Te Marchas (Why Are You Leaving)." The bonus track from "Como ama una Mujer" was a remake of the song, "Sway" which was originally recorded for the 2004 soundtrack of Jennifer's movie, "Shall We Dance," but was recorded instead by the Pussycat Dolls. Jennifer was the executive producer of a mini television series on Univisión in 2007 named after and based on the album. At the end of each episode, Jennifer performed one song from the album. Album Background In 2004, plans for Jennifer to release a Spanish-language album materialized in 2004 when her then-husband Marc Anthony was finishing up production of his 2004 "Amar Sin Mentiras" album with Estéfano and Julio Reyes. Jennifer went into the recording studio with them to record a duet called "Escapémonos" and enjoyed working on the song so much, she wanted to record a full-length Spanish album. According to Jennifer, she always pictures her music career to be in Spanish, stating: "My life took a different turn, which was great for me. But my heart was always kind of on the Spanish side." Before recording the album, Jennifer recorded & released her fourth English studio album "Rebirth" which was released in 2005. In early 2006, it was announced that Jennifer would released her first Spanish album & her fifth studio album "Como ama una Mujer." According to Estéfano, the album will "prove critics wrong" from its "big songs that require a voice"; referring to the critics about Lopez having a "limited" vocal tone. After working on the album, Jennifer said that she matured as a singer, stating: "Marc gave me confidence in the studio as well. When someone believes in you so much, you don't want to let them down. And it's also the material. I think this material lent itself to my voice. And it actually made me approach my new English album in a different way. I have a different standard now." Album Performance "Como ama una Mujer" peaked at #10 on the Billboard 200, making her one of the few music artists to debut in the Top 10 of the Billboard 200 with a Spanish-language album. The album topped Billboard's Top Latin Albums chart and won "Latin Pop Album of the Year" at the Billboard Latin Music Awards. She also won "Favorite Latin Artist" at the American Music Awards. Tracklisting # Qué Hiciste-(written by Marc Anthony, Julio Reyes, and Jimena Romero; produced by Marc Anthony and Julio Reyes)-4:57 # Me Haces Falta-(written by Marc Anthony and Estéfano; produced by Marc Anthony and Estéfano)-3:37 #Como ama una Mujer-(written by Estéfano and Julio Reyes; produced by Marc Anthony and Estéfano)-6:01 #Te Voy a Querer-(written by Estéfano, Pilar Quiroga, and Jimmy Paredes; produced by Marc Anthony and Estéfano)-4:40 #Porque Te Marchas(written and produced by Marc Anthony and Estéfano)-4:33 #Por Arriesgarnos(written by Estéfano and Julio Reyes; produced by Marc Anthony and Estéfano)-3:31 #Tú(written by Marc Anthony, Estéfano, and Julio Reyes; produced by Marc Anthony and Estéfano)-4:10 #Amarte Es Todo (written by Estéfano and Julio Reyes; produced by Marc Anthony and Estéfano)-4:00 #Apresúrate (written by Marc Anthony, Estéfano, and José Luis Pagan; produced by Marc Anthony and Estéfano)-5:02 #Sola (written by Estéfano and Julio Reyes; produced by Marc Anthony and Estéfano)-5:19 #Adiós (written by Estéfano and Julio Reyes; produced by Marc Anthony and Estéfano)-4:09 Personnel *Vic Anesini – Mastering *Marc Anthony – Arranger, Background Vocals, Producer, and Executive Producer *Eduardo Avena – Percussion *Odisa Beltrán – Production Coordination *Andres Bermudez – Mixing *Marco Britti – Drums *Jorge Calandrelli – String Arrangements *César Castillo – Quena and Sikus *José Garcia De La Rosa – Engineer *Sebastian DePeyrecave – Guitar and Assistant Engineer *Nailton Bispo "Meia Noiche" Dos Santos – Percussion *Tony Duran – Photography *Vicky Echeverri – Background Vocals *Estéfano – Background Vocals and Producer *Mauricio Gasca – Arranger, Programming and Recording Engineer *Armando Gola – Bass *Mario Guini – Acoustic and Electric Guitar *Anthony Kilhoffer – Engineer *Jadi Leesley – Stylist *The London Symphony Orchestra – Strings *Jennifer Lopez – Executive Producer *Juan José "Chaqueño" Martínez – Percussion *Pedro Namerow – Assistant Engineer *José Luis Pagán – Acoustic Guitar, Arranger, Electric Guitar, Keyboards, Programming, and Engineer *José Luis Pagani – Arranger and Programming *Ricardo Tiki Pasillas – Percussion, Drums, and Background Vocals *Ken Paves – Hair Stylist *Julian Peploe – Art Direction, Design *Erben Perez – Bass *Gustavo Pichon Dal Pont – Engineer *Julio C. Reyes – Piano, Accordion, Arranger, Conductor, Keyboards, Programming, Producer, Engineer, String Arrangements, and Mixing *Claudia Salgado – Production Coordination *Bruce Swedien – Engineer, Mixing *Guillermo Vadala – Bass *Matthew Vanleeuwen – Make-Up *Peter Wade – Engineer and Mixing Album Chart Positions Album Sales and Certifications *Hungary (Mahasz: Certified Gold; sales in 3,000 *Spain (PROMUSICAE): Certified Platinum; sales in 80,000 *Switzerland (IFPI Switzerland): Certified Platinum; sales in 30,000 *Russia (NFPF): Certified 2× Platinum; sales in 40,000 Gallery Como107.jpg Como106.jpg Como105.png Como104.jpg Como103.jpg Como102.jpg Como101.jpg Category:Albums Category:Jennifer Lopez Category:Songs Category:Music